


[Podfic] Ravens in Winter

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "The first shall bury his heart in a dark wood beneath the snow, yet still feel its ache."





	[Podfic] Ravens in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ravens in Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635239) by [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope). 



This is Gilbert Norrell as a very young man, and it's quite a heartbreaking story. It's set pre-canon, so you don't need to remember all of the plot of the book. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/tbt72plqns1th6wjux28spp5i59jpwlu). Length: 24 m 54 s.


End file.
